Red to Violet
by prucanismyguiltypleasure
Summary: In a school full of special students, is it really possible to be normal? Live and love. / The color of your eyes connects me to you. / \ I can protect myself, its up to you if you want my protection. \ Because together, we can do everything. Not so ordinary love story. PRUCAN.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, you guys! :) I'm kinda new here in . Please take care of me! :D There might be some typos or grammar errors so I'll say an advance apology. Here is my first PruCan fanfic. I have written some fics but not here and not about anime. :) New to the fandom as well. I had some trouble writing Canada here but it was fun. Hope that you could just imagine him being like this. Anyways, enjoy the story!

- Jaaaa :)

Red to Violet 01 - School of not so normal students

Hey there, Matthew Williams here. I'm currently in class so I don't really know what to say or do. It's actually my first day as a freshman in Tokyo International High.

To be honest, everyone thinks that this high school is _normal_ but no, all students here are or could be considered as weird. Some were floating, some has a different skin color (in a very weird way) but most of all, everyone has an ability.

By everyone, I really mean everyone. The janitors, the teachers and the students... Creepy right?

But you guys tell me; does eye-color-changing make you look special?

Come on... Tell me?

That's the sole reason why I got here in this school. My dad thinks I'm some kind of witch - scratch that, wizard - then he brought me here to enrol me. To my luck, which is the luck no one would want, I got in and right now, I, um, how should I say this?

Oh, I'm having goose bumps. Yeah, that's right goose bumps. Freaking goosebumps from freaks in this dungeon.

But, nevertheless, I am also one of those freaks... Though I never wanted to be.

Enough of this school. Let's get back to the real world.

"Mr. Williams, just because I aced your paper last semester doesn't mean you can daydream in class?" The professor called out my name, disturbing my trail of thoughts from all the wonders of this school.

I just looked away from the window and held my pen again, trying to look like I was listening to his boring lectures.

I'm not bragging or something, but I used to study this when I was in middle school. It's really interesting compared to Biology and Math.

The bell rang, signalling everyone that it's time for recess. I quickly grabbed my things as fast as all my classmates did.

I don't really have some friends so why am I even hurrying to collect my stuff? I was about to turn around to grab a snack when someone patted my shoulder.

To be honest, I haven't made any friends yet. I intend to keep a low profile, just in case.

Turning my head around, I saw a light browned haired guy with a curl on the left side, smiling happily at me. He watched me as I placed some of my things in my bag.

I initiated the conversation by asking if he wants something from me. He replied with a giggle, "Ve~ I'm Feliciano. I'm surprised that our professor gives an A in our paper."

I flushed, my head instantly felling warmer than usual. "I just pointed out what I really think. And, um, I'm Matthew," I was taken aback when he clasped an arm around mine, dragging me to the corridors. Looks like he's bringing me to the cafeteria.

Gosh, I hope Alfred's not there. I'm really not in the mood to see him when he's drunk in the first day. Hope he'll earn some bruises that'll teach him a lesson.

"Um, Mattie, I'm gonna introduce you to someone. Is that okay, ve?~" I got a bit surprised by the new nickname. Only Al can call me that so it's kind of new. I found myself agreeing to his invitation.

Then the cafeteria came to sight...

I think I'm gonna faint.

Too... much... people...

I can't handle crowds, if you can't catch my drift.

Feliciano led me to a table where there were a blond and a chestnut-haired male. He looks like a twin.

Wow, he looks so pissed. I have never seen such annoyance in my life. It's like Alfred and mom joined together.

But anyway, I sat with them, beside Feliciano, of course. There was already a tray of sandwich and orange juice. I don't think Feliciano sits there, how did they - how can I forget that people can actually see through my soul?

"Ve~ look big brother, I told you I can at least one new friend today. He got aced by our history prof," Why does he make it sound like a bad thing? And am I the only one who got an A in that project?

"I don't care about him, you bastard! Just hurry up and eat, I don't want to keep sitting here with this potato bastard all day, dammit!" He doesn't just look pissed, he swears a lot too. I thought he acts like Feliciano, since they look the same, except for the curl direction.

Now he's like my mom, Alfred and dad. Three people in one body. I guess, the magic powers come with side effects. Oh well.

"Oh, Mattie, this is my big brother, Lovino. And the so-called potato bastard is Ludwig," He introduced the blond man like the way his brother did.

Ludwig stood up and I had to adjust my glasses and lift my head up to see the face of the guy, no, man in front of me. I felt so small to be with him. I have to grow two more heads to be able to keep up with his height.

Is he even in the same grade as I am? His body is like the hobo in my street. I'm not even excited to hear his voice anymore.

"So you're, um, Mattie?" I gulped down the saliva that was forming in my throat.

No, I'm not scared...

I just, um, feel afraid?

Fine! Yes, I'm as scared as a mouse who has seen a cat in a clown costume, with his mouse hole locked.

"Ve~ Luddy, you didn't have to stand up. You frightened our poor Mattie here. Sit down, ve~," Feliciano sensed the nervousness I'm emitting.

Wait, what?

My nervousness is leaking! Someone give me some corks.

Anyways, I beamed a hesitant smile as I gave a short bow, "It's, um, Matthew Williams." Then Feliciano smiled before asking me to sit down and eat my snack.

I started to wonder who knew found out that I like tuna sandwich without lettuce. I'm just really curious about it.

Lovino cleared his throat as if trying to catch my attention. He succeeded in doing that, though.

"One of my friends told me that a certain Matthew likes tuna sandwich without any veggies. And Antonio seemed to know that Feliciano will bring you here with him," He told me what I wanted to and it started to bug.

Does everyone know something about me?

Exclude the part where I got aced on my report.

And who could Antonio be?

"Antonio is my-"

"Boyfriend!" Lovino was interrupted by a hand covering his lips. The sentence was continued by a dark-skinned man, who has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Green.

The color I wanted my eyes to be.

A high-pitched giggle came from the person beside me, cheering for his brother's boyfriend.

"Fuck you! I'm not your boyfriend, you bastard. Get away from me!" Lovino kept elbowing the latter, since Antonio settled beside him, leaning closer to steal a kiss from the other.

I don't know why but I find it cute. Maybe because I'm too busy noticing something else. I took a bite from my sandwich, smiling when the couple in front of me shared a quick kiss.

"Hey, hey, you're not allowed to go smoochy smooch in front of the awesome me!" A hoarse, loud voice came from behind, soon after; an arm was placed around my shoulders.

I jolted a bit, surprised that there's some guy behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I met red orbs.

Red.

It looks so beautiful. Ha, it makes me feel at ease.

Just when I was about to relax my shoulders, he spoke again. "You're gonna melt me. I'm too awesome to die," He exclaimed, grabbing Ludwig's fries.

I really wished that he'd give me my personal space back. I don't even know his name.

I tugged his arm.

Failed.

Pinched his hand.

He did yelp but he placed it back.

Now, I removed his arm.

Wrapped it on my waist.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"Bruder! Please let Matthew go. And give me back my fries," Oh, so they are brothers. They don't look alike, except for the same heavy German accent.

Fortunately, the albino guy obliged, showing everyone that he is pretty much forced to do what Ludwig said.

Now I'm getting confused. Who is supposed to be the older brother here?

"Don't be jealous, my baby brother. I, the awesome Gilbert, will find you a boyfriend who is as cute as mine," After flailing his arms around in the air, he turned to me, scrunching his face.

Was that supposed to be a wink?

Pffffffft!

It's like him eating a lemon and ta-da! A winking Gilbert.

There's no way I'm going to say that, so I stifled a giggle which was most likely noticed by my friends.

"Is there something funny, Mattie? Ve~ I haven't seen you smile since Gilbert he arrived," I shook my head, smiling widely at everyone. I'm really glad that I found good friends.

Just when I was about to speak, the bell rang, earning a scowl from almost everyone. Seems like everyone here loves break time so much.

Well, who doesn't? After this, we're back to the class. But that's the reason you go to school, right? Not wanting to be late, I grabbed my bag and said my farewell.

They invited me to a party in the Germans' house. I don't really like to go to other people's house because of the pressure parents give me. Bunt I said I'd go anyway.

Ugh, I hope Alfred's still dizzy from all the alcohol he drank last night. His party stayed up all night.

Since I'm new to this of treatment, Feliciano and Lovino will accompany me to Ludwig's place after changing my clothes.

Please, let everything be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back for the second chapter of Red and violet_

_I updated yesterday and today as well._

_-excited to see the feedbacks_

_-want Gil and Matt's relationship to grow_

_-want to make another chapter_

_Anyways, I'll back for more updates for the lovely people here. No one knows when, though and for those who had the time and energy to the click the favourite and follow button, thanks. it was a very good start for me._

_Favourite and review, please._

_P.S. This chapter is a bit long. : WATCH OUT _

_-jaja_

Red to Violet 02 – Red meets violet

I found out that Ludwig and Gilbert aren't real brothers. Gilbert was adopted by Ludwig's parents and now, he has to suffer having a super bossy, annoying big brother. But he's not much of a bother, really.

I don't agree with that...

He's hanging on the chandelier now...

Looking like a terrified monkey...

Anyway, Feliciano told me that Gilbert couldn't keep quiet inside the house, making Ludwig the _older _ one.

There's also one thing I found out. Well, I already knew about it but the thing is, I knew more.

And it made my skin hair stand.

Antonio and Lovino are dating for two months now. Antonio confessed the same day after his soccer game. The former gladly accepted it and they're still going strong until now.

Feliciano is very glad that there is still a living organism that can tolerate his brother's swearing and mood swings.

I had to admit, while I was watching them a whole ago, Lovino's smile was genuine and Antonio knew how to keep it on his face.

I wonder if I can find someone who can do that to me too.

"Love bird's making you throw up too?" Gilbert suddenly popped beside me, a face unreadable. He looks like he has been scarred for life because of the two.

He offered me a drink. Hmm, root beer, my favorite.

I took it, feeling suddenly thirsty.

I smiled, but shook my head. "There's nothing wrong with it, really." I brought the cup closer to my lips while Gilbert watched in horror. Then he noticed that I wasn't moving at all.

"Hey, you okay? You thinking of something?" Waving a hand in front of me, I turned to look at his eyes.

I didn't notice... It made him look like a teacher.

He was wearing a pair of glasses...

A very ho - what am I saying?

I just freaking met him once, maybe more, and I started to grow feelings for him!

I want someone who is way more mature than this guy.

Keep your head straight, Matthew.

It was covering his eyes although I can perfectly see them.

I looked at it. The feeling was weird. We were just looking at each other's eyes when I dropped my cup.

I didn't know what happened but the next thing I saw was Gilbert's face close to mine, our lips connected.

I found myself in the bedroom. Recognizing the familiar squiggly lines, I looked for my glasses on the nearby cabinet.

"Where could my glasses be?" I mumbled as I continue to press my hand in different places on the furniture.

Since I didn't know what happened, how would I know where my glasses could be? As if answering my questions, I saw a blurry hand reached out for me.

"Here," I noticed that voice. My breathing became faster, adrenaline rushing through my whole body. I have never felt so much tense in my body.

Quickly snatching my glasses, my body moved itself, leaning on the wooden headboard to move as far away as my feet could bring me.

Gilbert.

He looks down. His eyes. They weren't shinning like it was supposed to be. He came closer and I shivered by his touch.

He was well... him. Glasses and all. Messy hair.

"They're waiting for you downstairs," He murmured. His voice sounded weird.

I didn't dare to look at him. Not when I don't know what he might do to me. As much as I want to know, all emotions seemed to have disappeared.

If something like that happened, I guess I should mad now? I don't know, okay!

My head feels light and my whole body is shaking. What is wrong with me? Did control me or something?

"I'm sorry about what happened," Gilbert stirred, twisting his body to my direction. He didn't even stammer, a serious look painted on his face.

This time, I raised my head, my eyes not daring to make any contact with his. A peek will be enough, right? I was about to open my mouth to talk but he beat me to it.

"I still don't have full control of my ability. That's why you ended up, um, kissing me," Our conversation grew awkward than it already was. So I really did kiss him.

I kissed him.

I _kissed_ him.

It was me. It was me who kissed him, not the other way around.

I felt my face heat up. Don't you think that I should be raging with anger now? The kiss, it was my first and he just took, or maybe I freely gave it away.

I'm such a klutz. Now, I'm forever haunted by this man.

"I can compel people to do what I want just by looking intently to their eyes. The glasses are for protection. It prevents me from compelling random people," As soon as I heard what he said, I immediately glared at him and silently cursing him. No, he didn't just do that. "So you compelled me to kiss you," I finished the whole puzzle and it gave me the strangest feeling ever.

I watched as his eyes became larger, surprised by my sentence. If that's his real intention, he shouldn't be shocked.

Wait, maybe that wasn't it, oh God.

"A-a-ah! N-no, it's not that it. I… I just wanted you to look away but sometimes it can go wrong," Gilbert stuttered upon saying his sentence. He reached the back of his neck and scratched it, blushing beet red as he does so.

After that statement, silenced filled the room again, trapping us both inside. He was stiff. I was fumbling my thumbs but then something hit me. If he was wearing his glasses, then how come _that_ happened to me? "Gilbert, you wore your glasses right?"

Knowing what I was trying to find out, he shrugged, moved his arms above his head and lied down on the bed, leaving no space between our bodies. Whenever I'm with him, I feel ery relaxed.

Other than the part when we talked about the kiss, everything was fine.

I mean, we were both men and it was my first time. Oh? You think its okay? State one reason why I should be totally _okay_ with kissing him. Come on, you can do it.

Ha! See you can't.

Ugh, never mind.

But then, again, Gilbert is okay with it. I think he's even cool with it. While here I am, wishing to go back to my home and wash my whole mouth and claim that I haven't had my first kiss.

Yeah! That sounds great.

It's so great; I'm starting to hate myself.

"You should head down; they want to tell you their abilities. They plan to share it right after you wake up. I'll catch up," He abruptly sat up to fix his shirt, walking to the mirror to check himself. Although I'm not looking at him, I can feel his eyes on my back. I spun my head to face him, our eyes instantly locked to each other.

His lips turned to a smirk, "Don't I always look so awesome." Gilbert's back. I heaved out a sigh of relief. He must've assumed that I was worried about him so he flashed a smile. I was glad and a returned a wider grin, breaking the connection of our eyes.

I stood up and walked to the door, but he got a grip of my wrist, stopping me on my tracks. Despite all the strange stuff we talked about, I still swung my head to face him.

Red to violet, working on who will win. It has never been a good combination. It has a bad contrast when mixed together. But if we, we're the one mixed, will we look good?

Matthew, what the hell are you thinking of?!

Gilbert looked away, my arm still stretched out. How lucky. His grip started to give me pain so I carefully struggled. There were already red marks on it. "Now that you have known something about me, don't expect me to let you go that easily," He said and eventually let go of my arm. He looks so confident about it but I, on the other hand, still stayed stunned and bewildered.

What was that supposed to mean?

I don't get it

Am I supposed to get it?

I disregard what he said about not letting me go that easily and came out of the room, surprised to see Feliciano climbing the stairs.

"Ve~ I thought you were planning to stay in Gilbert's room until dinner. Are you okay now?" Again, he dragged me downstairs, very much happy that I didn't trip and bruise my poor head. Everyone was around the dinner table and it looks like they were really waiting for me and Glbert. The food was already served so I couldn't wait any longer. I bet they waited for me to gain consciousness before digging. Without any more delay, I sat on the empty seat beside Ludwig and on my right side an empty seat.

I sighed. Bet Gilbert's gonna seat beside now.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud 'Kesesesese!' from upstairs. Then, everyone averted their attention from their plates and to the shadow walking down the stairs.

Well…

Who else can it be?

Grandma, is that you?

Remind me to light a candle for you later.

It has been seconds since that came echoing the house.

Seconds…

More seconds…

Ah, now it has been a _minute. _

Ludwig smiled reluctantly and shouted, "Oy! Get down here and eat! You're laugh is ruining our meal!" In an instant, Antonio laughed, resting his back on Lovino, who was currently, tugging some of the latter's curly strands to make him go away. "Get away from me, you asshole! I'm trying to eat here," Now that you mention it, he continued to eat despite the loud laughs of Gilbert.

Antonio ignored him, "Ahahahaha! ~ That wasn't cute at all, Lovi." That was his only reply. And Lovino did what he was doing before he protested.

I was about to grab my spoon, I felt something vibrate in my pants. Oh, someone texted me. I hope its not Alfred.

_To: Matt_

_From: Your hero_

_Oi! When do you plan to go home? The hero is waiting for his dinner here! Tell me what time you'll be home so that I could still go to Mcdo and just eat there. _

_Tell me asap. _

I forgot! Mom and dad are in a business trip in Canada! Shit, Alfred must be angry right now. He's home, alone, together with Grandma's soul. I have to eat faster and go back home and make sure that Al has taken his medicine due to his flu.

I kept my phone under the table and replied:

_To: Al_

_From: Matt_

_You're not my hero, Alfred, how many times do I have to repeat that?_ _Stay in the house. I'll just drop by Mcdo and buy you food. You stay there and take care of yourself. _

I ate faster than I usually do, almost choking on the beef but was saved by Ludwig who earned a smack from his brother. "What the heck was that for?!" He rubbed his cheek while Gilbert pouted, suddenly acting like a spoiled child.

"I was about to hand him some water."

"You didn't have to punch me."

"But I wanted to-"

"Shut the fuck up, bastards. Who the fuck argues over who gives water to who? Maybe tAntonio but you assholes are more mature than him." Lovino interfered in annoyance. The two rambling men silenced, crossed their arms and grunted. Such childish people.

But whoa, he had some steam gushing out of his ears. He's like a train full of coal. I really haven't seen anyone _that_ angry. Lovino doesn't really fail to tickle the curios side of me that has been hiding under a rock.

"Ve~ why don't we just share each other's abilities? That was our original plan, ve~," Feliciano brought that topic up. Its not that I'm scared to know their abilities, its just that, I'm embarrassed of _mine_.

And the point is, I don't have any.

Which is why I wanted to avoid the topic.

Anywho, they bagan to introduce themselves.

"I can predict the future," Antonio started. As if on cue, Lovino scowled, crossing his arms just above his chest. The Spaniard laughed and hugged him, complimenting him about how cute he was when his in the verge of exploding. "This is the reason you don't have friends," Lovino let him be crushed by his clingy boyfriend.

"Ahahaha~! At first, they don't believe my predictions but when I finally got the chance to test it out, I finally earned their trust." Antonio continued. Feliciano jumped up and down; excited about something I have no idea. "Ve~ ve~ ve~, that was the time Lovino was drowning in the public pool when we had a vacation together. Fortunately, Big brother Antonio lived nearby and told me about it."

"My predictions can't be stopped. Once I saw it, the only thing you have to do is to keep close to the person who will be affected," He added, sending a suspicious look to the person beside who neglected the act. Lovino furrowed his brows, almost becoming a unibrow in the process, "And that's why he made that a reason to be with me the _whole _day."

I nodded, mentally jotting down every important and useful for the future. But then I realized what Lovino said, it made me giggle a bit. Gilbert seemed to notice that so he did what did to me the first time we met: cling an arm around me abused neck.

He inched closer…

Closer…

That's it!

I can feel his breathe on my neck and he shouldn't, I repeat, he shouldn't now about how sensitive my neck is.

If he knew then…

Gaaaa! I can't even imagine it.

See, I can't think about it. It gives me the shivers.

"While my lovely Lovi here, can read minds. He can read your mind right now. And also, the reason why he's always so grumpy is because he reads everyone's mind so it makes him annoyed," Instead of telling everyone his own ability, Antonio was generous enough to talk for Lovino.

The south Italian cringed a bit, his expression unreadable, "And this damn of an ability let me read your mind will you were screwing yourself, you fucking moron." His cheeks turned pinkish as he got showered with kisses by the other, claiming that he resemble a _tomato._

Why would he compare his boyfriend to a _tomato?_

So _that's _why he shuddered. I would be mentally damaged if that happened to me. I would be haunted for life!

Feliciano clapped his hands and jumped on his chair, "Ve~! I can be invisible! I could sometimes prank big brother when he's bathing, but he finds out what I'm going to and prank me instead, ve~."

I never knew they could have a side like that. I mean, imagine Lovino playing with Feliciano in their current age.

Yet again, I'm scarred for lifetime.

I have been taking mental notes; I didn't even notice that Gilbert still had an arm around me.

How can I be this careless?

I glance at my watch: _8:38 P.M. _

Ah! I need to leave.

"Ah, Ludwig, please excuse me but I have to leave. My brother is sick right now so I need to go," I stood up and went to collect my things. A hand was on the small on the back. It turned my body around and my hands dropped on the guy's chest. "Let me walk you home," Gilbert offered, his arms crawling to around my waist.

I was startled when I saw his face inches from mine, his gaze fixed with mine. Another moment of this awkward eye-staring.

"I, um… my h-h-house is f-f-fa-far away-"

"Then, I'll drive you home," I was about to open my mouth when he held onto my arm again and yelled, "Lud, I'll borrow the car keys. Be back in a few."

After that, he pushed me in his car.

Fifteen minutes of ultimate unpleasant surrounding ended when he stopped by my house. He drove better than I expected.

I thought I would die.

But I'm alive. Hoo, that's a relief.

But now, I had to leave. Should I be happy or what?

"Guess, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Gilbert started, glancing over his shoulder to capture my eyes for another staring contest. I beamed a small smile at him and said goodbye, climbing down the car as Gilbert opened his window.

"Um, I sent my number to you. We can text right?" He smirked and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss from me. I was taken by surprise as I almost fall down on the ground. My face grew red and I stepped back a little, not knowing how I should react. "What's the harm of doing it more?" After one of his infamous winks, he drove away.

I stood there, flabbergasted.

"Someone forgot a cheeseburger for his _sick_ heroic brother but did not forget a kiss from his _boyfriend." _

Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo. I am so sorry for leaving you guys without any notice. It was sudden and I was very busy for school. But do not worry, I was able to write three chapters while I was gone and I will be more than excited to update. Please bear with me. I won't make you guys wait anymore. Here ya go.

Oh, I changed the POV on purpose. I think it has a better angle on things if I use third person. Sorry if I'd disappoint something but I had written stories in third person so its kind of hard for me to adapt to others.

-Jaaa

Red to Violet 03 - Red annoys Violet

It has been two days since Alfred last talked to me. It has been two days since I lost money just for seven cheeseburgers.

Seven freaking burgers for one day. That day I wished he'd get diabetes.

Why am I doing what he wants? He blackmailed me, saying that if I don't buy him any of his beloved cheeseburgers, he'd tell mom and dad about him and what happened that night.

I didn't talk to Gilbert, as well. I happened to act like I was angry. What? It's not that I'm not angry at him, it's just that.

Umm, well, let's just say that I don't hate _hate_ him. I didn't like what he did. And worse, Alfred saw it which _really_ embarrassed me.

I felt like I've never flushed like that. He'll pay for what he did; I'll make sure of that.

Anyways, I'm at school right now so, let's all be civil but I'm going to ignore him. No, I'm not being a _Tsundere_ so yeah.

My head has already made a plan and there is _no_ way I'm throwing it behind my head.

In my peripheral view, he is there, beside his locker with the Spaniard. No! He's coming. He shouldn't be approaching yet. I am not mentally ready.

"Hey, Matt," He poked me on the back, sending electric shocks that really kill a normal person. Good thing I am not normal, at least for once I feel happy for that.

While I was thinking of a plan B, he tugged on my sleeve. What is he doing, suddenly pulling my sleeve?

Reluctantly turning my head to face him, I threw a glare at him which he completely ignored. Trying not to scowl at him, I hardened my glare towards him.

Why do his eyes look different?

Like I care.

I may not look that tough but at least, I can still ignore him, right? He showed me his infamous smirk that I also neglected.

But there was an arm hung on my shoulder. I was about to shove it away but I turned to where the weight was and saw the face that I wouldn't want to see right now.

Alfred shot Gilbert a glare just like I did. The latter did exactly the same to my brother. I would say, they look ridiculous like that. They were squinting like crazy to each other. Gilbert's eyes were so small and I had to admit he looked stupid just like that.

Noticing the thickening atmosphere, I decided to pinch Alfred on the side which sent him screaming in pain. Gilbert hid his laugh when I faced his direction. I also wouldn' want to laugh. My wallet's already empty so better keep my mouth shut.

But Alfred's looking like a squirrel that hasn't eaten any nuts for a week. His eyes were much like the cat in Shrek.

I stifled a giggle, "It's not nice to randomly stare at people, Al." He dusted his jeans, standing up on his feet. While he was lifting his shirt to check if there were scars, I looked at Gilbert and finally, gave in. My lips just curved upwards and he gladly smiled back.

Fine! I'll stop playing hard. I'll just talk to him like I did before so that people won't suspect anything. Not that there is something they should be suspecting from us. But if there's something it has to come from him first!

"I wasn't _staring_, Matthew. I was trying to see through your _suitor_ here," His gaze directed to the red-eyed man across us. What was he trying to point out here?! And what the heck, suitor? Now, where did that come from? The mentioned guy pointed himself, giving us the _'Me?' _face.

"Yes you, you idiot. Anyways, I'll meet you after school. There's something we have to talk about," Alfred pinched my nose and left with a smile, a smile I think is fake.

He never smiles with his lips shut. Well, only when he's forced to. I watched him as he walked away, heading to the other building for his class.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert stood beside me, wearing his jacket. I looked up then fix my glasses.

I was right. He was wearing contacts. His eyes weren't that red so I noticed. He was wearing brown contacts. "Why would you wear contacts?" It's okay to answer a question with another question right? Right. What? I was curious and I had the urge to ask.

He grinned as if knowing that I'll ask something so stupid, "If you want a kiss, just say so." Then it struck me lightning.

He wears lenses and contacts to protect himself and others. How can I forget? My first kiss was from a man who compelled me to do so. Sometimes, I can be as stupid as Alfred.

I don't even know why I was compelled to kiss him. Compulsion works when the giver says an order right? So he did want a kiss from me.

But it looks like he noticed my reaction because he chuckled. He's laughing there while here I am, blushing up to my ears. Why am I cursed to meet this man?

"Ah, now you're blushing. Shall I kiss you now?" His breath felt so close to my ear. I felt his hand on my shoulder. Although I was a bit annoyed by what he's doing, I couldn't really do anything to stop him.

"Hey, no flirting in the hallways, bastards! Or in school, as well. Assholes, go to class. Didn't you hear the fucking bell scream?" Lovino flicked Gilbert's ear and dragged him to Antonio who was carrying Lovino's things.

"How the hell was he elected as hall monitor? I don't think that the professors are checking up on him," Gilbert rubbed his red ears, leaning to down let me see it.

Now, I am his nurse. "It's look better," I blew it as he rubbed his hair, dragging me to class.

Oh, it's Tuesday and we have Geometry first. By we, I mean Gilbert and I and Ludwig, whom we haven't seen yet.

Please be kind enough to help through this day.

"Hey, Matt, would you like to come with me?" Gilbert grabbed his backpack as he was passing the paper to their professor. Matthew silently stacked his books and placed it in his bag, "Where to?"

The former smiled, hiding his hand inside his pocket while the other one shyly scratched his nape, "Well, it wouldn't be romantic to say that I'm only picking up our laundry so would want to head down to the pet shop?"

Matthew scowled and made a face, "I need to head to the bookstore after, though. But still, you don't have to make a romantic trip. I wouldn't want to see the kind of _romance_ your brain comprehends." They left the classroom together to go to the pet shop downtown.

"What? I'll make up for this, baby," He chuckled, pressing his back pockets to check if his wallet was there. "I need to buy something for Ludwig and for me too. His birthday's coming up so I wanted to buy the dog leash he wanted. I might use up the money for useless things," Taking out something from his notebook, Gilbert showed him a photo of the leash and the dog.

It was a German shepherd. It wasn't as big as he thought it would be. It only reached the knees of Gilbert and Ludwig was much taller than him. The dog was brown and some black spots as details.

Ever since he was a kid, he was never fond of animals, except for a certain white bear in the zoo. He wasn't scared but their eyes don't interest him. Alfred was the opposite. He likes dogs, fishes and other animals. He would gladly accept the job of a pet sitter but of course, Matthew wouldn't allow that.

Gilbert smiled at Matthew, who was busy looking at that picture, "I wasn't able to introduce him to you. You passed out when you first visited our home." Matthew abruptly looked up, his eyes widening as he heard the latter speak. He shook his head in protest but a smile evident on his face, "I don't like dogs that much but if you insist, I'd like to meet him."

After that reply, no one bothered to talk again. The trip was short but it felt like years for the two. There was nothing to talk about either so it was a good idea to just be quiet. They soon stepped into the pet store and dogs of different breeds welcomed them. It was like a mini zoo where each type of animal that can be taken care of in the house are present.

They barked, wagged and jumped towards Gilbert and he was smiling. _He looks so refreshing smiling just like that, _Matthew glance over his shoulder, only to see him playing with the dogs. He had never seen him smile like that before. It was beautiful; it made his lips curl upward as well.

He has never seen Gilbert smile like that. It was like his eyes got a shade brother use to his smile. _'I had to admit, he does look charming like that,'_ Matthew inwardly giggled as he approached Gilbert.

A middle-aged man appeared behind the beaded curtains, clad in black kimono. The stoic man looked at their direction with brown eyes, "Mr. Gilbert, you should've told me you're coming. You even brought someone with you this time. I would've been able to prepare some snacks for you." The polite man gave a slight bow to the two, grabbing a package on the counter.

The students bobbed their head in unison. Leaning down to drop the dog, he searched for his wallet in his pockets and took out the receipt for the parcel he ordered. "You don't have to that Mr. Kiku. We just came to get the leash and buy some bird seeds," Gilbert handed the paper in exchange for the boxed package.

"Um, Gilbert, the dog's biting your jeans," Matthew had to poke the taller man's side which tickled him. The hem of his pants were now wet from dog saliva.

It can now release water from so much wetness.

_Disgusting_, he tried to hide the nasty feeling.

The German just smiled at him, as if trying to ignore the thought. He would care less though. What could a harmless dog do to him, anyway?

The Japanese man handed the things to Gilbert as he punched in numbers on the cashier. "I am actually in need for extra hands for my shop. If you could tell your friends if their interested, I would be very happy," The old man showed a gentle grin as he handed the change to the former.

Returning the smile, he nodded and threw his change in his pockets, letting Matthew grab the paper bag for the meantime, "Sure, sir. I'm sure someone would like to hang-out with the animals."

For a month, Matthew was being bugged at the thought of losing money. There are always problems in the family but it was the first time his parents had trouble concerning money.

So he thinks it's time to look for a part time job but this job definitely does not suit him. Let him work at a cafe where he asks people their orders but not in a shop where there are dogs and cats in it.

No, just no. He had never dreamt of working in a pet store.

Then suddenly, someone squeezed his hand. He jerked upwards, knowing that the hand enveloping his own was somehow connected the albino man beside him. "You seem deep in thought. You didn't even notice that we left already," He let go and shoved his hand in jacket's pocket, warming it up.

He felt his face heat up despite the cold weather, "I needed to space out sometimes, you know. It proves that I'm healthy," He spoke in a soft voice, looking at the white puff of air that appears whenever he talks.

Gilbert wasn't sure on how to respond to that so he just let out an idiotic grin, "Why, the awesome me will never space out. I won't be able to breathe air." Arms flailed to the air as he exclaimed. He could hear Matthew's eyes roll on their sockets.

"Well then, the awesome you deserve to live in outer space," Matthew's face got redder when he heard the latter laugh. He also had his hands in his pockets, mentally shouting to bring gloves tomorrow.

Running to where the bookstore was, Gilbert practically dragged Matthew to the entrance, exhaling deeply as they clutch to each other's shoulders as if their lives depended on it.

"If I stopped spacing out, I am letting you pay my hospital bills, Gil," The Canadian pushed his lenses while his arm was busy searching for his hanky to wipe the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Gilbert's lips spread to show his boyish smile, his heart racing to its content. He heard him say _Gil_ and it sent his heart flying over the clouds. Everyone calls him that but it sounds so different when it comes from him. Was it because of the light French accent on it? Or is it just that he's starting to question his gender? Regardless of the one-sided endearment, he managed to speak in his flushed state, "Sounds fair enough, Matt."

The concerned one noticed the slight blush on the other's cheeks. He knew because Gilbert is an albino so if his skin color changes, it's a sign. A sign he won't be able to understand.

Its half past four and they're still out in the streets.

They entered the silent bookstore after catching their breaths,. The room was empty and the manager was more than happy to get customers. "Um, where can I find the copy papers?" Matthew asked, eyes searching for a certain book he wanted to buy.

"I'll be off searching for something," Gilbert pinched Matthew's cheek and headed to a certain section in the bookstore. He left and the manager led him to the shelves. "Ah, thanks, miss," The Canadian grinned slightly as he eyed the different kinds of bond papers. It didn't take him longer than a minute to choose and took it in his arms, thinking of a place where his lost German is.

Well, not particularly his, yet.

He's off to look for Gilbert and he unconsciously closed his eyes, the view of the bookstore in his mind. There was something wrong, though. It wasn't where he was.

A bright red light appeared at the second to the last section of store.

His eyes shot open and his legs guided him to where he saw the light. Tears started to stream down his eyes and the paper he previously held dropped. He didn't know why he was crying but he was sure, he was scared.

Never did he experience such thing. It was new to him, very new.

He walked briskly.

Fourth to the last.

Third to the last.

Second to the last.

He was there, adjusting his glasses before turning the page of the book he's reading. He had heard footsteps so he turned to Matthew's direction, surprised to see him sobbing. Before he could even take a step, the smaller man took him in his arms.

"Just don't move, Gil. Wait for a minute," It was a bold act Gilbert knew Matthew would never pull that for no reason. He began to feel the wetness on his shirt, the soft fabric absorbing the liquid substance.

The platinum-haired didn't know what he should do. His heart was skipping fast and for some reason, he has no idea why. Returning the book to where he found it, he simply placed a reluctant hand on the man's quivering back soon after. He leaned closer and enveloped Matthew's whole body in his arms, "Let's get you home."

Matthew and Gilbert stepped down the cab after letting the former pay for the fee. The Canadian had his head hung down, glasses in his pockets while Gilbert carried his bag and his arm supporting the other.

He was worried and it was best to just let him rest for the moment. Matthew didn't tell him why he cried. It was also because Gilbert didn't dare to ask. They didn't utter a single word in the car.

_Maybe it was too personal. I'll just wait until he's okay to tell me,_ He thought as his hand rose to press the doorbell but it was opened harshly by Alfred. His face was red and he wasn't wearing his glasses either.

In short, he looked like a total mess. "What the fuck did you do to him?" His arms stretched to grab his brother by the shoulders. The accused opened his mouth but was interrupted when Matthew muttered something, "He didn't do anything. I'm fine."

His voice was soft yet their ears heard it quite clearly. Alfred head throbbed even though his prayers were already solved, "What part of you is fine?" He shouted in retort but his twin shouted with stronger voice, "I said I'm okay, Alfred! Gil, you can leave now. Call me when you're home."

With that statement, Gilbert took a last look at Matthew who was looking back at him. You could still see the fear in his eyes but he was forcing a grin, just so Gilbert would think he's fine. But Gilbert was never easy to fool. Alfred felt the air tense up so he slammed the door on the German's face, _Tch, bastard. Just wait and see. We're not done yet. _

When he turned around, Matthew was no longer there. He thought he would come home early, because their parents decided to divorce.

The trees rustle and the birds chirping. It was peaceful there but a loud bang was heard, disturbing the calm environment. The seemed deserted but you never know what is inside deep in those trees.

There was a group of men sitting in a circle, a fire in the center.

On the ground, lines were drawn and so was an eye. "Men, we have found our target," The leader spoke as he crushed the thin branch, dusting off the dirt on his hands. A smirk painted on his face as he saw the crushed stick on the ground. Everyone was ready, guns on their backs and pockets.

They had everything they need. It was time to take action. There's no more holding back, it's been years since they last planned for a search for the _Black Child_.

"When'll we move out, sir?" A man in glasses questioned, his eyes blue as he adjusted his lenses. A shorter man quivered, fear evident in bluish-violet orbs. He was never the strong type yet he is the most useful in the group.

"We'll leave at sunrise. Tokyo High, your worst nightmare has arrived," He fixed his scarf, grinning evilly as his mates laugh in amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Red to violet 04

Ivan's troops arrived at nine in the morning the next day. They were in the city and they had been the center of attention since they entered the urban civilization. It was strange to have people look at you while you're walking down the street but who wouldn't look at a group of people in black that carries big calibres of gun on their back. They were even lucky enough to hide from the authorities.

"Sir, when will we start asking for his location?" The Latvian asked his boss, wanting to sound respectful so that he would be able to see the dawn. No one would want that, just to be honest. He took something from his pocket, a photo of two teenagers.

His height was average and his blonde hair kept short. Blue orbs shining under the light as well as his glasses. Next to him was another guy, just staring at the camera that took the photo. He was an inch shorter than the other man but they've got different hairs and eyes. His violet eyes were clearly seen regardless of his long wavy and blonde hair and thick lenses. Assuming that the guy beside him was his brother, they resemble twins and one of them is the child of their real boss.

The answer to that question is yet to be found. They will know when they have seen both of them. The only clue he gave them is this, _"The one with supernatural abilities is my son. His adoptive brother is their parents' real son. Once you found them, dispose of the brother." _

His two sisters, Natalia and Katyusha tallied Ivan from behind, starting to randomly ask the citizens in a language they barely understand. Before they head to the city, all of them had to undergo strict English lessons and luckily, they learned easily.

Eduard pushed his glasses up, showing Toris the organized strategy upon finding the true location of their target. It didn't take him to plan it and with Ivan's multifunctional weapons, the plan was full proof. There was no hole that can be built so they were pretty much confident in taking the child with them without using so much effort.

"Will we attack soon after finding him?" Toris weakly asked, tired from all the travelling they did overnight. It was a miracle he and Raivis are still awake.

The Estonian lad smirked, "Ivan and I agreed to give them some time to plan something. It's fun that way." Ivan overheard their conversation and his lips curved to a sharp smile.

* * *

"Matt, you better wake up. Mom has a business meeting today so you better hurry or she'll ask us to ride the bus," Alfred shook his brother until the former popped on eye open, only to be closed upon seeing his twin. The American knew that Matthew was mad at him for being so harsh to Gilbert but its entire fault. They agreed on meeting after school and he ditched him for his boyfriend.

On the other hand, Matthew kept insisting that he was nobody's boyfriend and they kept on retaliating to each other until the younger broke down in tears and ran to his room. He cried twice that they and this morning, his eyes were puffy and red. His pillow was wet and so was his blanket.

Sitting up without making any kind of physical contact with his brother, Matthew had his head bowed down to avoid locking eyes with Alfred. He was too scared and mad at the same time. The Canadian took his towel and entered the bathroom with his brother tailing. He didn't enter the bathroom too, unfortunately.

Their parents have decided to be divorced and now, the brothers are in a very complicated conflict. They have better reason for arguing but Gilbert got in their way. They'll have to deal with financial issues even though their parents will still be there o support them. The brothers will stay in their house with their mother sending them money for food and all house bills while their father for their school expenses. It has already been planned but the papers have yet to be passed to be legalized.

Matthew took his clothes off and stepped on the shower, twisting the faucet to release the warm water. He never thought of having a broken family at the age of seventeen. It was never easy to deal with it but he believes that the wound will be healed through time but the scar will always be there.

He also has to deal with Alfred and Gilbert. One to thank for and the other one to apologize to. He has been experience such good luck these days. He was even seen crying by Gilbert which embarrassed him the most. Last night, he was able to realize his feelings towards the guy and he plans on clearing it out on him, just to prove that Gilbert doesn't like him.

They say teenagers are the freest people in the world but in fact, for him, it is the opposite. He will soon have duties that a seventeen year old kid shouldn't experience yet. Don't even forget his ability to change eye color. Sometimes, he wanted to switch bodies with his brother, even for just a whole day. He would always want to feel normal, free from any supernatural abilities.

Sighing as he exited the shower, Matthew hung his towel around his waist after wearing his underwear first. He reached for the knob and twisted it, welcomed by the cold atmosphere of his dull room. If he could only have the permission to repaint it, he wouldn't even think twice about it. It was boring and nothing knew happens every day. Alfred's room was much more exciting than his. His quarters were full of photos and posters while his, bookshelves and bulletin boards are hung on the wall. Don't even forget the family photo on the wall above his desk. It was taken a decade ago, both males were young.

His phone rang, disturbing him from his trail of thoughts. It was unexpected, though. No one would practically call him at seven in the morning and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone either. Despite the mental remarks, he walked to where his phone was, knowing that the tone playing was Gilbert's - he got his hands on it when Matthew was unconscious - and it bugged him.

He didn't know what to talk about and it confused him greatly. Flipping the gadget open, the Canadian answered with a reluctant hello. His voice showed hesitance. He didn't expect Gilbert to take long to answer and he can only hear his ragged breathing so Matthew decided to ask if something was wrong.

"I should be the one asking you that," Gilbert replied, shocked by the latter's sudden question. He didn't know why he was silent when he greeted him. Maybe hearing his voice was enough reassurance that he's fine. But he wanted to ask him about what happened yesterday. He could hear Matthew's smile from the other line, "I'm more than okay now."

Matthew grinned, slipping his phone beneath his ear and shoulder to wear some pants. He wouldn't waste any second so that they could already meet in school. And to think that he was nervous in talking to him. _Maybe his voice was my happy pill,_ he thought, putting his handkerchief and wallet in his pockets.

"You know, if you're trying to dress up, you could just put in loud speaker," Gilbert chuckled over the phone, causing the former to blush beet red. Was he too obvious? Was Gilbert sneaking around him? Matthew pushed those questions to the back of his head and decided on doing what Gilbert suggested as he placed it on his table, grabbing a decent shirt from his closet.

"Why did you call?" He asked even though he has been meaning to ask him about his sudden call. Gilbert didn't even know the exact reason why he called Matthew but he thought of a reason. "I just wanted to, um, check up on you," The red-eyed man uttered, pausing in between which caused Matthew to laugh a bit. 'Can this conversation get any more awkward?' he thought.

Since Matthew was putting his shirt on, he closed his eyes for a second and spotted the red light he saw yesterday but now, it was outside their house. He stopped letting his emotions take control so he looked at the mirror with determination, and ran downstairs with his bag and coat. _Please be right. Make me know what I can really do,_ his mind clouded with thoughts of him. Red light stuck in his mind for minutes now.

His parents' eyes followed him to the door, watching him until he harshly opened it. They noticed something different. It was weird and they didn't know what it was.

He was there, holding his phone on his ear. His eyes were big due to shock when Matthew almost threw himself to him because of happiness, beaming gladly, "I can track people, Gil!"

Gilbert had never seen Matthew's eyes shine like that. It was glittering from the wetness forming on the side of it. His eyes had also change color. It was a lot like his, strong yet passionate red. He had to admit, his purple eyes suit him way better. And Matthew was also able to notice that Gilbert had his glasses on but his eyes were cloudy and it seemed like he was thinking of something.

Unconsciously, the German wrapped his arms around the latter, circling it on his surprisingly thin waist. Matthew didn't notice it until Alfred grabbed him by the arm, his face red from so much anger. Gilbert already had enough of his attitude. There was nothing wrong in what he's doing and it annoyed him to the extent that he might start a in front of their parents. He knew better so he thought not to and let Matthew be taken away.

In a matter of seconds, Matthew came back to him with a smile and invited him to have breakfast. Gilbert tried to decline his offer but he didn't know that he was that strong so he just came and remembered his manners, bowing to his mom to show some respect, "Good morning, Ma'am." He greeted simply after being pushed down by Matthew. They were having pancakes and since Matthew caught him outside their house, he concluded that he might not have any fill so he rushed to the kitchen and cooked him a new set of pancakes.

"So, are you Matt's boyfriend?" Alfred's mom excitedly asked, inching closer to Gilbert who felt very nervous because it was the first time he met his mom. On the other side of the table, Alfred was glaring at the former, stuffing his mouth with big bites of pancakes. "Mom, don't encourage him," He gloomily inserted himself as he impatiently tapped his shoes under the table. He was so angry he could throw a punch at him.

His mom tried to brighten up the mood because the two were practically killing each other with their glares. It was a good thing Matthew entered all bubbly and tingly with a plate of pancakes in hand. The two immediately looked away, as if on cue. They wouldn't want Matthew to see them throwing fists at each other. "Here, just ask for some more if you want," He placed the plate in front of Gilbert, handing the syrup and the butter to him while Gilbert stared at the piece of art before him.

"Is the first time you've seen a pancake made by your boyfriend?" Alfred offensively stated, standing up with great force in a manner that made his mom pinch his ear and drag him to the kitchen, leaving the two on the table. Matthew forced a smile not even lifting his head to see Gilbert, "You should just ignore him. He's not himself today."

The former grinned boyishly, scratching his neck as he looked at Matthew's direction. He reached his hand out as he absentmindedly placed it on the latter's neck, checking his temperature. It was hot. No wonder face was red. "You have a fever, Matt," He uttered, cupping his face between his hands. Matthew was breathing heavily and it caused the German to worry. He didn't know what to do so he left, carrying him in his arms.

Matthew was taken aback from Gilbert's sudden action. He was more than fine so why was he panicking? "Gilbert, I'm okay," He weakly protested, begging the German to put him down because there were people in the streets.

"If you put me down, I'll do something for you," With that, Gilbert complied with something he had in mind and not planning on telling Matthew. The latter tilted his head, looking quite interested of what Gilbert was thinking. He knew that whatever in may be, it's not going to be nice. It's Gilbert they were talking about.

Gilbert looked back at Matthew, his smile reaching his red orbs. He looked so refreshing smiling like that, "Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm thinking of?" He sneaked his fingers between Matthew's slim ones. The smaller man was stunned, eyes landing on their linked fingers. After so, he looked up only to see Gilbert grinning down at him.

His cheeks automatically got redder when Gilbert told him that his hands were cold. "Um, I-I-I, for-forgot t-t-to bring m-my g-gloves," Matthew nervously responded, bringing his free hand to his cheek to his emotions. He was feeling happy and shy and nervous all at the same time. Gilbert chuckled deeply, giving their locked hands a squeeze that could mean so many.

"I did, too. So let me hold your hand first, hmm?" Gilbert leaned close, pecking Matthew on his ear and in a matter of seconds, it was red. They were like that until they reached the school grounds. All eyes were on them and it wasn't a surprise though. Their hands were still connected and Gilbert was like an idiot who can't stop smiling while Matthew's face was red. There were more reasons for people to look at them with such eerie faces.

"Well, well, just a day passed and look what happened," Lovino said, his voice coming from behind. To their surprise, he was smiling and approached the two, pushing himself between them. Due to this, their linked hands were now separated. Regardless of that, Matthew smiled as he greeted the latter, clutching his backpack harder. The coldness surrounded him once more.

"So this is why you were gone this morning, bruder," Ludwig poked his brother, handing him some folders. It was the paper he had to do and forgot at home but unfortunately, Ludwig brought it. Not forgetting his manners, the Canadian also greeted the other German, who gladly greeted him a bright good morning.

Matthew looked if there were more people to come with them, "Um, Lovino, do you know where Feliciano is?" There was something he had to tell him. It was nothing important though, but it'd be better if he knew. So, he said his goodbye's to the others and went searching for his friend.

Before he could get far, a tone was heard from the speakers in the campus. All of them knew it was a tone only for the principal to use. It means one thing: there's an emergency announcement.

He looked around to see if there was anybody he knows so that he could ask. He don't know what to do but since all the students stopped on their tracks, he just stood still. In his side view, Alfred was there with his friends and they were also looking at his direction.

"Good morning, Tokyo High. There is a sudden announcement that the five wizards will be here to hold a spontaneous ability test. All high school students are asked to head to gymnasium after break. Please be prepared to do what they will be telling you. That is all. Thank you," Then, the principal's voice was gone and Matthew looked at Alfred's direction. Both of them were shocked.

They got another problem to solve. Alfred's powerless. They have to hide Alfred.

* * *

The time has arrived and the best European wizards have arrived, in their cloaks that everyone was familiar with. They were famous for saving most western countries during natural calamities.

They hold the five elements: water, fire, earth, air, and lightning. Not even the most powerful man alive can challenge them. They are always together and if you happened to see them incomplete, it means the missing one is dead.

The students circled them, each one wants to see even just a glimpse of the powerful wizards. Mr. Yao, the principal, was beside them, offering them a seat before starting the activity. "Students, please, settle down - aru. The test will begin in a few, please prepare yourselves," Yao claimed before asking to how the test will start.

Minutes passed and the seniors were called, asking them to form a line. Yao passed the list of students with their corresponding ability to the five. Their leader, Mathias started calling them one by one while Tino, Lukas, Berwald and Emil took down notes, separating the students who pass and who fail.

An hour passed and the second years were called so they did what their seniors did. Matthew kept eyeing to where Alfred is then he remembered about his ability. He closed his eyes, thinking about the color of his brother's eyes.

Blue. They were blue. It was on the last row and last column. He was surrounded by a green and a brownish light.

"Gilbert, Alfred is with Antonio and Lovino. They are on the furthest row," Matthew tipped his toes to be able to whisper to the latter's ear. He and Gilbert have yet to form a plan and half of their batch are already done. They have to think of something in less than twenty minutes. The German nodded, trying to find someone who is looking at him straight to the eye. Good thing, there was a woman who was looking at him, trying to seduce him or something.

"Scream and run around the gym," He spoke softly, his lips moving fast in order not to be caught by the teachers. Matthew was certain that Gilbert was using his ability to waste time so that they still think if a plan to hide Alfred. "What did you tell the lady to do?" Matthew asked, hoping that it would be a success.

"Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," Yao called as Antonio stepped in front and did what everyone was told. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to be able to predict the next thing that will happen. "It will rain after my turn," He proudly said for he was more the confident that it will really rain.

Lukas felt the gush of wind passing though them. The wind blew his hair and Mathias nodded, giving the others the signal that he's right. Tino indicates Antonio to say something else. "Ah~ a student will scream in a-" The compelled female student shrieked as she ran in the gym, breaking the silence in the room. All eyes were on her except for Gilbert and Matthew. They looked at each other with so gladness and it was also the first time Matthew saw Gilbert use his powers to others.

Old man Yao ran to catch up with her and fortunately, Alfred was there to stop her. He was so grateful to the American that he sent him in front to show everyone how _powerful_ he is.

To everyone's surprise, he was standing there, fumbling the hem of his shirt as he thinks of something to say. "Hey, I, um, am Alfred Jones but you can call me Al," He beamed, smiling widely to the wizards. It was time to introduce everyone his ability. "Please state your supernatural ability and demonstrate," Emil ordered, his gaze only at the man before him.

The silence was intense that Alfred had to fake a laugh which sent everyone in confusion. Whenever you are in front of the five wizards, never try to make a fool of yourself or they will make a fool of you.

Alfred had no other thing to say, "I thought this was just an international school. I entered the wrong one. Please, forgive me." And with that statement, he left but before he could even exit the gym Mathias spoke, "You are expelled from this academy. Since you said that this school is just an international school for normal students, then enter the British School a block away from here. This school will take charge of whatever expenses you will need. But please, never speak to anyone about this school."

Matthew heard everything the holder of water said. Alfred had to switch schools just because he's normal? There were many students here who wished they were normal and who wished that they don't have this _curse_. He felt mad and a sudden outburst stepped on his line, "Is this how you treat normal students?"

Now, eyes were on him. He was determined to stand up for his brother, wanting to prove that he's not a baby anymore. Alfred looked at his twin. He was sure he heard his voice.

"And who are you to speak so lightly to us?" Lukas spoke in retort, raising the tone of his voice as he stands up. Matthew's knees began shaking, nervousness drowning him. 'You're letting your emotions overpower you again. Matt. Speak up,' he mentally shouted, fists turning into a ball.

Gilbert was watching every unsure move Matthew makes. He was right to think that all he is doing is for himself, to be able to prove someone wrong, but he also knew that what he is doing will probably make him uneasy. He wanted to do something, something that stop all this madness but it was like he's glued to his place.

"Matthew Williams," The Canadian replied with his head up high, looking straight at Lukas' orbs. He knew that compared to the wizard, he was an ant. Although that is a known fact, you never know the possibilities of life. Emil, the earth holder, questions him about his ability. Matthew was not yet sure of this but with Gilbert in his mind, he claimed, "Mental tracking."

As if on cue, everyone gasped, including Gilbert and his friends. They knew it came from one bloodline and that bloodline uses the mental tracking for evil. No one knew what to say. The only thing heard were the whispers spreading like wildfire. Matthew can hear but he couldn't understand them.

"Please go back to your place, Mr. Williams," Yao directed him back to his seat, Gilbert waiting for him. The Canadian slumped to his seat, wanting to erase the shameful act he did. Even though he was already on his way back to his seat, all the students were still looking at him, squinting to see if there was a resemblance of HIM. They even had to move their chairs farther away from him just to make sure he's brain is functioning well. He made a fool out of himself, that's for sure.

Matthew's head was blank. He didn't even try to defend Alfred anymore. He ignored mind the hand that enveloped his own. He was too embarrassed to show his face to him. "You wanna grab something to eat after school? The gang's planning on going to the Vargas' to have some pizza," Gilbert squeezed Matthew's hand and he put his finger on his chin, lifting his face only to meet the latter's red eyes.

"Let's head to the infirmary first," He stood up as he held Matthew by his arm.

* * *

Alfred's mom fetched him with a worried face. Even though Alfred's all hyped up, he was never expelled from any school. Yes, she was often called to the office but it hasn't come to this point, not until today. That day onwards, he will attending the British school nearby. The American just thought of it as making new sets of friends. He doesn't intend on letting the depression cover him up.

'Just keep on looking at the bright side of things,' he mentally cheered, clutching his jeans as tears started to drop from his face. His mother ignored him, wanting to give the child some privacy until he had calmed down. It was never easy to make stop crying, though. Alfred took his handkerchief out as he wiped the beads of liquid on his cheeks.

"Do you think I'd learn to be all proper and gentleman-like like them?" He spoke clearly despite the ragged breathings. Since he got no immediate reply, he looked only to see his mother laughing, her face red from all the laughter, "This is your problem, dear?" She said between her giggles, grasping on the stirring wheel tighter.

After a few minutes of hard staring, Mrs. Jones finally stopped looked at her son, "Do you remember your drawing of your ideal girl? She's gotta be British. Her hair must be long and blonde while her eyes should be green and she's got thick brows." Alfred felt his face heat up due to anger, not because of what his mother is saying. How come she's the only one who remembers that? And finally, his engine exploded, "It's exclusive for boys, mom!"

"Then find yourself a boyfriend just like your brother, Mattie. He chose a good one, if I might say, not to mention handsome," Mrs. Jones smiled dreamily, imagining her two baby boys were already big enough to date someone. On the other hand, Alfred was just sitting there, hugging his knees. He doesn't even want a boyfriend, in the first place.

"Whatever you say mom. I'll just think of something."

* * *

"Hey, bastardi, where's the bottle opener? Pass it over, will you?" Lovino asked between his hiccups, his flushed face resting on Antonio's shoulder as continued to sing like an old drunk man from the street. It was almost eight and the gang was still in the Vargas'. They had finished four pizza boxes and at the moment, they had opened almost ten bottles of beer.

Antonio had never seen his lover drunk like that. He emptied four bottles of the finest beer Ludwig could find. His face was all red and his eyes were barely open. He could already imagine his between the toilet bowl the next morning. The worst part is, he was being all flirty with Antonio, which had never happened before. It was always Antonio who is mushy and hyper with Lovino but that night, it was the exact opposite.

"Ve, you should take him to his room, big brother Toni. He's already tipsy," Feliciano came with more bag of chips to go with the beer. Antonio complied and carried his boyfriend up to his room, wishing that he could stop himself from taking him in his sleep. It would break the guy and it might be the cause their breakup.

Matthew sat down, coming from the bathroom to check if his eyes were still red. It had changed into another color: blue. Since Alfred was the last person he tracked, his eyes were now blue. Now he looked a lot like Alfred. "They've changed, Matt," Gilbert offered him water as he scooted away, giving more space to the sick man. The Canadian hadn't talked to anyone after the incident and everyone was very worried about him.

Gilbert was not surprised when he didn't reply but he took the cup of water, their hands touching slightly. "Matt, can we talk outside?" He asked, standing before the latter could stand. Matthew looked up to lock eyes with the German, his eyes looking back down to their feet.

Both of them left the living room and went to the backyard where the winter air welcomed them, causing the smaller male to shiver. The snow was yet to fall and the weather had already been that cold, what more if it rained snow? Gilbert settled on the bench just beside the backdoor, patting the space beside him to signal the former to sit right next to him.

"Is something wrong, Gil?" White smoke coming from his mouth as Matthew's lips move. He talked to him but his gaze on the flowerbeds across them. Planted there were pink roses, the national flower of their country, Italy. It was pure and innocent, but when snow comes they will wilt and die.

The said man shook his head, inching closer to the Canadian. He reached for his lover's hand due to the cold atmosphere. Matthew's skin color was starting to change so he had to make his mind. _Should I confess now? Or tomorrow? Shit, what should I do? _He argued in his mind, accidentally squeezing the hand he was holding.

"Gilbert, it's cold out here. We should go ba-" Before Matthew could finish his sentence, lips captured his own, Gilbert's hand on his cheek to bring him close. There were no movement, just a simple touch of lips, innocent like the roses. The Canadian's eyelids lazily dropped as he returned the kiss, reluctantly cupping the other man's face.

Then, right when they broke the kiss, snow has started to fall and they knew, something new has also started.

* * *

Hooray, this chapter is done. :) I got the two to go mushy to each other at the start and at the end. :" This is long too. The longest chapter yet. HAHA. There huge hints of USUK already (squint better if you wanna see) PruCan is already official here so yeah, the action will start the next chapter. :) And oh, there will be more characters and i will be introducing the characters with their abilities next chapter so you wont be confused. :) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Thank you for the reviews too. I really appreciate it and it will help me improve my skills. :) THANKS AGAIN.

-Jaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! :) I'm back. I'm very sorry that I didn't bother telling you where I was. School was hell. It's a known fact to almost everyone. I got my card and I was totally disappointed. My lowest grade was conduct! WHAT. At least, I don't have to faces at school. I treat my teachers as if they were shit. And they are, tbh. ANYWAY, I don't know when I'll be back for the sixth chapter, but I'll definitely make it worth the wait.

For those who reviewed this, I give my loaf of bread to you. Nah, kidding. Thanks for the support you guys give me. I appreciate it so much.

As for this chapter, Russia's troops are finally in action. France will be introuced. If you can't see, SQUINT IF YOU NEED TO. The GerIta pair also have something to tell you peeps.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Red to Violet 05

"Hurry, Antonio! I'll drag the shit out of you to school!" Lovino shrieks as he flails his arms in mid-air, calling out for his idiot of a lover. It was 7:30 in the morning and school starts at eight. Does he think that school is just a block away?

Well, he's damn wrong and stupid to think that.

A minute passed and there was no reply. Since he could sense that Antonio is thinking of him tied up in ropes, he sashayed to Antonio's room like the sassy Italian that he is and shamelessly kicked the wooden door open. His eyes widen upon seeing what the latter was doing. Antonio was on the bed, his belt unbuckled and his pants dropped to his knees. His cheeks flushed as he wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead with his freehand.

What was he doing? You wouldn't want to know.

"What do fuck are you doing?! Jerking off in the morning! You, sex addict!" Lovino made a what-kind-of-person-would-masturbate-in-broad-dayl ight face. He didn't even try to hide his annoyance to the other. It was irritating and hot at the same fucking time.

"Bastard," He uttered as he ran outside with his belongings. A few feet passed and he accidentally hit someone while he was busy mentally cursing his forever perverted – yet hot and sexy, if he may add – Spanish boyfriend. "Ugh, watch your way, damn asshole!" Before he could even look up to see who he bumped, he was lifted up as if he was some child. He was three inches up from the ground and he can't hide the urge to kick this man on the shins.

"I don't think you should say that your elders, da?" With a tilted head and genuine smile, a tall yet chubby man looked at him, the smile on his eyes disappearing as soon as he let go of the kid. "You don't care!" Was the only remark Lovino could think of. He didn't know if he's scared or what but this guy gave him the mental black out.

The Italian watched as the former rummage something from his bag, noticing that he was wearing black, from head to toe. If he's some kind of rebel, he's stupid enough to wear all black in the morning. In a second, a photo was shown to him. "Do you know him?" Yet again, he was smiling like an idiot. Lovino wanted to punch the living daylight out of him for randomly smiling at people he doesn't even know.

But suddenly, he heard something from behind. There were heavy footsteps audible and a familiar scent from a fucking familiar man, "Ah, that's Mat-"

"Antonio, where have you been?!" Intending to question and to interrupt his lover, Lovino exclaimed, his arms dropped to his hips as his brows furrowed even deeper.

_It seems that they know who these twins are,_ The tall man kept his broad smile when he turned the smallest among them to face him. "Who are they?" Asking with more force, his voice turned an octave deeper. His hands clutched on Lovino's arms, digging his nails on the soft skin.

Lovino opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. When adrenaline rushed to his head, he kicked the platinum-blond straight in the middle. Antonio dragged Lovino away, running to the school gates in order to be safe from that man.

"Say _adios_ to your babies, big-nosed freak!" It was a surprise that it wasn't Lovino who said that. Antonio barely says mean things to anybody but this was an exception. He hurt Lovino and Lovino destroyed his future. The Italian wasn't able to say anything to Antonio until they reached the school grounds.

They were out of breath and both of them had to clutch on the metal railings to help them stand on their two shaking feet. To their luck, Gilbert saw them, smirking upon catching a glimpse of their sweaty figures. "You people look like you just had your orgasm," The German sent a friendly punch to Antonio as he helped them breathe by grabbing his books and fan them.

"And to think you wanted me to speak with class," Lovino snorted as soon as he was back to his normal condition, wiping his sweat with his hanky.

"He hurt you," Antonio looked to the latter's direction, trying to hide his laughter when he saw Gilbert's confused expression. "You don't call a man a big-nosed freak in the streets!" Lovino retaliated, sending death glares to Gilbert when he try to ask if there was something happening.

"You swear everyday!"

"You swear in the streets!"

"You destroyed that man's future."

"You jerk off in-" Stopping midway, he noticed that Antonio was threatening him to stop whatever he was planning to say. And then he thought, _This is going to be fun_, A good way to blackmail good o'l Toni.

"Is there something wrong?" Gilbert finally had the chance to wake Lovino up from his trail of evil thoughts and snap Antonio from his quick nap.

"Hi," A soft greeting was heard by the three, turning to where they all heard the sound. It was Matthew. All eyes were on his and it made him blink consciously, wondering why they suddenly stopped talking. Despite this, he smiled shyly, clutching on his coat tighter.

As if on cue, Lovino and Antonio laughed nervously, signalling Gilbert that they will them him later. Although they were trying hard not to make Matthew notice, he did. They were all smiling as if they were forced in doing so. "Is there something wrong, Gil? His hands found his lover's bare arm, softly grasping the almost smooth skin.

The said man shook his head but a small smile evident on his handsome face, "Those two must've done something illegal." He blindly reached for the Canadian's glove-clad hand, giving it a tight, meaningful squeeze.

There was a lot of snow around. It covered the grass of the campus and Matthew felt as if he was in his homeland. Canada barely shows the sun, covering anything flat with thick, white snow. Although Canadian winter was way colder than this, he covered himself with a fur coat, a jacket, two pairs of gloves and knee-high boots, just in case.

He was so absorbed with his thoughts; he didn't notice his fingers were linked with Gilbert's exposed ones. "Aren't you cold?" He just had to ask. He's not really the type of person who would care if you're okay or not but since its Gilbert we're talking about; he could give him the other pair of gloves.

The latter grinned boyishly, scratching his nape with his unoccupied hand as he let out a low chuckle. It went silent after that. When he realized the awkwardness, Matthew unclasped their fingers, took the pair of gloves in his pocket and grabbed Gilbert's hand. "You're cute," Unconsciously, the white-haired man thought out loud while Matthew continued to insert the right finger to the right hole.

While the Canadian was busy doing that, Lovino handed Gilbert a piece of ruled paper with the former's name written on it. Gilbert exactly knew what is inside so he inserted it in his empty pocket before Matthew's done. He mouthed a thank you to the other then, lifting Matthew's head up only to plant a kiss on the crown of his head.

"W-w-what was that f-for?" Matthew's cheeks instantly became red which made Gilbert laugh for a while. He didn't mean to laugh at him like that he just finds him very adorable. "Do you want to grab something after school?" Matthew looked up to meet red orbs.

Gilbert didn't recognize that Matthew's eyes had different colours. The left one is blue while the right one is red. "I can't wait to see your violet eyes again," Gilbert whispered in his low, husky voice which made Matthew shiver a bit. Despite this, the Canadian giggled, his eyes smiling as they came across Feliciano and another friend, inviting him for coffee. Ludwig wasn't far behind, tailing the two from the back.

"Don't worry; you'll get to see them soon. We'll meet at the main gate right after school. Bye," With that, Matthew tipped his toes to peck Gilbert on the lips, leaving the dumbfounded German after going with Feliciano.

Although Gilbert was stuck still in his place, he managed to catch a glimpse of his lover's flushed face, which made him feel all fluffy and mushy inside. He felt like ants were going to eat him up any time soon. On the other hand, Ludwig stood beside his drooling brother, eyeing him as if he has some kind of deadly disease. He didn't even try hiding his shame.

The older German's cheeks were still red and his eyes were sparkly. The only thing missing is the flowers of _moe_ that will drown him alive. "Hey, don't look at your boyfriend's back like some perverted person you already are," Ludwig quickly stated as soon as the latter changed his facial expression.

"You're one to talk. You look at Feliciano like a fox that hasn't eaten anything for a month," Gilbert gave Ludwig's stomach a meaningful nudge, trying to make him remember how he looked like.

He stares like they haven't had any sex before. But they did. Lots of times.

With a whip.

Sometimes, a riding crop.

Gilbert didn't know Ludwig was a sadist until he intentionally rummaged through his cabinets and saw a bunch of things used for bondage. And who else will he use them for?

As expected from his dirty little brother, Ludwig nervously coughed, hiding his red-painted face, "It was only once, though. And Feliciano was wearing black knee-high boots and fishnets."

With that, Gilbert laughed hysterical, clutching on the former's shoulder as if his dear life solely depended on it, "I perfectly know you a thing for legs, boots, fishnets and riding crops. You're so easy to read, Ludwig!"

Everyone on campus was looking at them with unreadable glares. In instinct, Ludwig dragged his embarrassing brother in the corridors, throwing a punch on the back of Gilbert, "Hey! This is between brothers, you know! I told you not to do that in public!"

Gilbert's face changed in a second while a playful grin played along Ludwig's lips. The older threw a glare over his brother and the other did the same.

Their foreheads are touching now.

Now, their noses.

Now, their li-

"Now, now, Luddy, fighting in school is bad. You can do it somewhere else, vee~," Feliciano popped up behind his German boyfriend, giving _Luddy's_ back a pat to try to calm him down.

Another high-pitched voice came from Gilbert's back, revealing a beaming Matthew, "No, Feliciano, they shouldn't do it all. You see, they are very good boys." When Feliciano heard that, he couldn't help but hold his wrist

Matthew seemed to notice that, but he just shrugged it off, thinking that it may be another _Italiano_ thing. So instead, he pulled the raging Gilbert away from the other raging German, "Let's just all go to class, shall we?"

And the two couples parted away, but the siblings got their eye on each other, pointing out that they will definitely resume their self-claimed manly battle at home.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Gilbert waited outside the school gates, rubbing his hands after blowing air onto it. The snow kept pouring which covered the whole grounds, making a deep footstep on the inch-tall snow.

From far away, he could hear his name being yelled, instantly turning to where the sound was coming from. In a second, his eyes found Matthew's figure as he ran to where his boyfriend was standing. Due to the cold weather, Matthew's cheeks were incredibly warm and red and Gilbert couldn't help but press his cold hands on them as soon as he was in arm's reach.

"How long we're you standing here?" Puffing hot air onto his wrist, Matthew spoke softly though, worry was evident on his pale face. With this, Gilbert was amazed at the fact that there sweat on the latter's neck.

What was that?

Gilbert's caught red-handed. He must be accused of _Public display of pervertedness._

In confusion, the German shook his head quite hard, _there's no way I'm staring at his oh-so sweaty neck. Shit, I'm outside, junior! _

As if uncontrollable, he began to wet his lips in a manner Matthew found a bit disturbing. Now that Gilbert got his attention, he beamed, circling his so-called muscular arms around the petite one's neck, "Just for ten minutes or so. It's not that cold anyway." He said proudly, although his legs embarrassingly shook in unison.

The former had noticed this and could not stifle his own small laugh. In the past two months they had met, he Gilbert was a kind of man who would lie just to make you feel at ease. "Yeah, right. Want to go grab some coffee?" The Canadian initiated as he looked up to meet violet orbs staring back down at him.

Their eye contact, however, didn't last for a while. It was Matthew who looked down, blushing up to his ears. Since Matthew was already looking down, Gilbert took this time to link their hands, clasping their fingers to fill the gap in between.

It was as if they were made for each other. Their fingers fit perfectly. Matthew's candle-like fingers filled in the space between Gilbert's fat ones. And as he assumed, the blonde's ears turned a shade redder than earlier which made Gilbert chuckle lowly, fighting the urge to jump on him in public. "Sounds great. I know a good place for that," Gilbert, then, dragged his boyfriend to the best coffee shop, the _Beilschmidt_ _residence_.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

"Ivan, could we take a break for a while? It's freezing our here," Katyusha begged, rubbing her scarlet nose with the thin cloth around her shoulders.

It was half past four and the sun was barely seen through the thick clouds that forms snow. There were some people on the streets while most of them were at home, in the care of their warm home. It will be a pain in the ass to continue their search during an extreme weather like such.

Ivan knew nothing about the upcoming snowstorm. He was even dumb enough to think that the best weather-predictor was on his side. In an instant, his eyes landed on the guy with the glasses, his gaze fixated on him with so much intensity.

Eduard had to gather all his courage to be able to respond to that. Those purple eyes glaring at him as if trying to stab him with his stare. He could even imagine the aura Ivan's emitting at the moment. His knuckles were turning white, if Eduard may add.

After swallowing down lumps of fluid on his mouth, he spoke softly, "I had told you about this sir, but you just gave me a smile and left. I presumed that you had understood what I said." It was said strongly yet reluctant. Strong that he knew he was telling the truth. Reluctant at the fact the he replied. _I should've shut my mouth, _He inwardly scolded, blinking for a few times before running behind the eldest of the troop, Katyusha.

The woman sighed whilst closing her in dismay. "Let's go look for a cheap hotel to stay in for the night. We could resume tomorrow but for now, let's call it a day," Everyone's spirit awoke and happily followed the mother-figure of the group.

But on the other hand, Ivan was totally against this plan. He didn't pay for those fools to rest and stay warm. They were trained for battle, to use their fucking ability and what are they planning to do? Look for a damn warm home to drink hot shit. But then again, he couldn't oppose to what his sister said. Maybe it is time to take a short break.

_You'll have to show yourself soon, kid_, With that in mind, he tailed the others, walking like a brick to show his disappointment.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

"No one told me I will be attending a damn _British_ school?!" Alfred shouted as soon as he found the person behind this all. It was worse than the Tokyo High! All of them were fucking speaking English and using sassy tones with it. He couldn't even understand the person in-charge of giving him the tour.

His mom smiled, serving him the hot chocolates she had prepared for, "You sound like you had a lot of fun~"

Ignoring the woman's reply, Alfred flailed his arms wildly, his pinky straight up as he gulped down the drink, "The guy Arthur had his pinky all of the fucking time! When he writes, when he eats and I could even imagine him pissing with his damn fifth finger! And he talks like this: _Cheerios_! Jolly good day, you bloody wanker."

After that, his face turned blank, not knowing that people from England are that annoying. When his mother turned around, she caught a glimpse of the face her son was making. She even had to look again to make sure Alfred was okay.

A second passed of silence and then, Mrs. Jones went bonkers, her laugh turned more hysterical than before. "You looked like one of them, Al! Hahahahaha! What are you, some grade schooler?"

In annoyance, the American ran to his room, slamming the door behind and throwing himself on the bed. He wasn't sure he was able to do that but, yeah.

To be honest, he wasn't just ready to admit that he find that Arthur guy quite _charming._

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

The platinum-blonde scratched his already messy head, squinting at the coffee machine, then to at the coffee beans and then back to the machine. He didn't even know why he brought Matthew to his house.

Instinct maybe...

"Figures," For the second time that day, Matthew appeared behind him, a small grin painted on his white face. He watched as Gilbert jerk upward, turning his eyes on him. "Are you sure you know how to make coffee like this?" Grabbing the cup to measure the beans, the Canadian pushed his boyfriend away in a friendly manner while the former grinned, snaking his arms around Matthew's chest.

"Nope. Ludwig makes my coffee every morning," Gilbert snuggled closer, welcoming the scent of his lover. His face showed much delight he earned from Matthew. "God, you smell nice," He just had to say that out loud.

Gilbert grinned as he _hears_ Matthew's smile - that reached his eyes, he presumed - and chuckled upon feeling the latter move closer to him, pressing his back on his chest.

Matthew seemed to allow himself to be totally vulnerable. It was as if he knew Gilbert would never hurt him. In addition to that, he could hear the beat of his heart on his upper back.

He could feel Gilbert's hot breath on the crook of his neck. Then after a while, the other began planting kisses on his neck, sending numerous shivers down his spine.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was quite enjoying the fact that Matthew had already gave him his trust. Although Matthew didn't mention is directly, his body tells exactly what he couldn't say in words. The rhythm of their hearts was the only audible thing in the room.

The German sighed while Matthew turned his body around, to face his boyfriend, "Coffee's done." Gilbert was too damn busy thinking deeply, he didn't even smell the brewed coffee in front of him.

"Good! Shall we play something while we drink that?" Detaching himself from the former, Gilbert claimed, dashing towards the living room before jumping over the leather couch.

In the kitchen, wherein Matthew is quite accustomed to, Matthew reached up to open the middle cabinet to get milk, cream and sugar. After so, he opened the left-most drawer to grab two coffee mugs.

While the two were busy doing their respective tasks, the doorbell rang, attracting the couple's attention. Before the blonde could even move a muscle, Gilbert sprinted to get the door, surprised that Feliciano was on their doorstep with Ludwig catching up from a near distance, "Ve~ May I come in?" It was kind of wrong for him to ask that because right after asking, he made his way inside, brushing past the albino.

"What's wrong with little Feli today?" Gilbert emphasized the certain adjective once Ludwig was inside, dusting his jeans on the doormat. "Zip it, brother," Was the only reply he heard. Without any delay, Ludwig walked up the stairs, turning right to enter his haven.

Matthew was puzzled, his eyes following the depressed Ludwig. It was never easy to cheer up a sibling, after all. He turned his head around to find Gilbert but there nothing but space.

Gilbert and Feliciano started to get noisy, betting on who's team will win in NBA 2k. Matthew was slightly bothered at the fact that they acted as if nothing had happened, as if Ludwig didn't slam the door shut and as if everything was normal.

Regardless of what had just happened, Matthew shrugged the thought behind his mind, focused on the thing he should be doing.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

After an hour of playing basketball in Xbox, Feliciano settled on checking up on Ludwig. He wasn't sure why he suddenly had a change of expression. They even shared a short kiss before Feliciano ran to ring the doorbell.

"Ve~ Ludwig, it's me, Feliciano. Open up, please?" He said softly, knocking on the wooden door to let him know he's waiting. To his surprise, there was no reply. But luckily, the door was unlocked so he took the opportunity enter the room.

The lights were closed and Ludwig was lying on the bed, an arm resting over his head. Feliciano saw that he had changed into something warmer. He also noticed that his hair was dishevelled while his body was covered with a thick blanket.

The Italian shut the door and walked to where his lover was, sitting on the mattress as it sank down due to the weight, "Is there something wrong, Ludwig?" Feliciano pressed his hand the latter's face, rubbing his thumb on his rough cheeks.

It was nice to know that Ludwig nodded. He even reached up to hold his boyfriend's hand, pushing the sleeves upward to see if it was still there. To Feliciano's amazement, the former sat up, pulling him into his embrace. He was enveloped by the blonde's arms.

It felt great, just like that, in each other's warmth. "I'm sorry," The clueless Feliciano was taken aback with what Ludwig just said. Though, he absolutely knew what the other was talking about. Again, Feliciano held his wrist since Ludwig let it go already. He was about to open his mouth to say something but the latter beat him to it, tightening his arms around the smaller one, "I'll throw the cuffs, the whips, the ropes. Everything. I'll throw them away for you. I have to stop acting like a total jerk to you."

"No you're not. You're just protecting yourself, Luddy," Feliciano had to spoke normally even though he felt sick. It seemed like the world was spinning, trapping him in the middle. His breaths got ragged and he wasn't sure why.

Ludwig cupped the former's cheeks after breaking the hug, looking directly at his teary eyes.

It wasn't an easy decision for him. Well, touching was an issue for him. A big one to be exact. It was one of the many reason he had such materials kept in his bureau. He wasn't even thinking straight when he asked Feliciano if he's okay with the ropes and stuff.

He knew. He knew that Feliciano was hurt. There were lots of marks on him that could possibly stay there forever. And the fact that he was weak dawned on him. Despite of his muscular frame, he was indeed weak, too weak to face the reality, too weak to accept the idea if him being touched and too weak to believe that the one that he love, will never do anything to hurt him.

It's stupid. He's stupid. Love was never like this. Feliciano was enduring the pain he had given him and yet, he can't face him without something prepared.

However, it was enough. He had had enough of all this. It was time to change and devote themselves to each other, nothing else. It was time for him to get stronger, get stronger with and for Feliciano.

Without noticing this, Feliciano had lifted his hands up, pressing his palms on both side of the man's face. He just looked at him.

His shiny blue eyes staring back at his amber ones. Blonde hair tousled as he messed the smooth strands some more. "Let's work on it together, then," Feliciano grinned, titling his head slightly to the side. Suddenly, Ludwig's lips curved upwards, a smile playing along his lips.

Without any hesitation, the two leaned forward, an inch between their lips. And finally, their lips met for a kiss. It was nothing, but a mere touch. No movement. No tongues. Just a pure, innocent touch of lips.

They could feel each other's smile as they moved their heads in different directions, feeling the need for a deeper yet more passionate kiss. The next thing they will do was quite obvious.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Gilbert twisted and turned on his bed even though Matthew was in deep slumber, his lids covering his blue and red eyes. Yes, Matthew eventually ended up staying over his lover's house, in the same room, and on the same bed, cuddling under the same blanket.

He wasn't sure if he's mad or scared. He was somewhere in the middle of the two.

It troubled him, to be honest. He was currently waiting for Lovino to reply to his text, wondering what new things will surprise him.

He was somehow already informed that suspicious people were looking for Matthew. According to Lovino, he and Antonio met a tall man before school and a woman with big terrifying boobs on their way home, asking if they had seen Matthew.

Another is that, in the picture they had shown the couple, Alfred was also present.

This greatly bugged Gilbert. He couldn't possibly tell Matthew about this. It would freak him out and just that, he might end up not showing his face to everyone.

Now that Gilbert and him are somehow together, it's mostly his job to be there and protect him. He had to grow stronger, take control of his ability better and faster. The thought of him losing Matthew was in his mind ever since he had read the situation.

That is why he had to be stronger. He couldn't just let Matthew slip between his fingers. It makes him such an easy man. No man would allow his lover to be taken away from him. It would ruin his reputation.

He turned to the right to check if there was a reply. There was. Gilbert nervously went to his inbox. And this was the reply:

_I thought that maybe it would be better to make him stay at your place, for the meantime. We don't really know their plan but we do know that Matthew is their goal. Think about this. If you have a better idea, just tell me. And oh, keep Matthew away from this._

_How the fuck am I supposed to ask him to stay in my house if I'm not supposed to tell him that?! _Gilbert pulled his hair in frustration. The not-smart but awesome him couldn't think of a problem overnight. It's not that easy to think.

He settled on taking a good night's sleep, then think of a proper solution to this heck of a problem.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

A pair of blue eyes glows in the room full of nothing but darkness. It was looking at nothing particular but it was open, as if trying to search for something.

The man was alone for some reason. Nothing was heard from the dark room. Then, he suddenly closed his eyes, his lips beaming a playful smirk.

"I have found you, ma chère enfant," He lowly uttered, his hairy fist turning it a ball upon seeing his son asleep, in the arms of another man.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘


End file.
